violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
I’m vegan for everyday but Halloween
On Halloween night three years ago, my buddy Mike and I snuck into an abandoned house we found in the woods to get wasted. We soon discovered though that the house wasn’t abandoned, but home to a frightening old woman whose face was covered in scars and whose tattered black shawl draped nearly to her knees. She barged through the front door just as Mike finished polishing off the last of our twelve-pack. After surveying the graveyard of crushed beer cans littering the floor, she flashed us such a look of disdain it froze the marrow in my bones. “You little devils,” she said, voice hushed, but powerful. “You little serpents.” Mike and I looked at her in stunned silence, too frightened to move. The only sound in the house was the crackling of the fire we had started in the dilapidated fireplace. “We’re sorry ma’am,” I eventually said. “We thought this house was abandoned. We’ll clean up this mess and get out of here.” She ignored me, and instead took an aggressive step into the living room. “You teenagers never learn. You think you can break into old Agatha’s house whenever you want and trash the place. Your tom-foolery never ends. All of you are serpents, and desperately in need of punishment.” “Please don’t call the police,” said Mike. “We’ll get out of your hair miss, I promise. We’re very sorry for interrupting your night.” “The police?” She beamed at him, revealing a jagged row of crooked yellow teeth. “You don’t have to worry about them. I’ve got something else in store for the both of you. Something more fitting for the serpents that you truly are.” Before Mike and I had a chance to respond (or high-tail it out the back door) she started chanting in a language I had never heard before. Each word that poured from her mouth sounded more sinister than the last, and echoed around the house in an ear-splitting cacophony. Just as I feared that my ear drums might burst, her chanting stopped, and an eerie silence descended over the room. I tried to shift my legs, but they were frozen to the ground. It was as if a pair of invisible fingers had risen up through the floor and wrapped my calves in a vice-grip. “What did you do to us?” I said, voice breathless. “I placed a curse on you. One fitting for pesky children who love to stick their noses where they shouldn’t.” “Curse?” said Mike. “What do you mean a curse?” “Every Halloween from midnight ‘till dawn, you will be forced to wander the town’s sewers naked and on your bellies, hunting rats and eating them raw.” She paused for a moment, black eyes stroking our frozen flesh. “If you are going to act like serpents, then serpents you shall be.” Three hours later Mike and I were slithering through the sewers eating rats, just like she said. Our bodies were not our own during that time—an invincible force propelled our limbs, similar to the one that had rooted us to the floor in Agatha’s house. Words cannot describe the horrors of that night. I’m vegan, so each rat I consumed made me wretch so violently I feared I might vomit up my entire stomach. No matter how hard I tried to empty my body of such vile flesh though, my possessed hands would locate another rat, and force even more tainted meat and blood into my already bloated belly. Every Halloween night since Mike and I have been forced to endure this demented marathon. Our bellies are permanently scarred from scrapes and concrete burns, and our taste buds are irreparably changed. What frightens me the most though is that last year I discovered Mike has grown to enjoy our excursions. The sewer was already filled with rat carcasses that Halloween, long before the stroke of midnight fell and our curse propelled us beneath the city. Yes, Mike began early, and my gut tells me that our city hasn’t been rat free ever since because of the local exterminator. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta